Morning After Chitchat
by Shiro Ryuu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Everybody always writes about how a couple gets together... Well, I’m here to tell you what happens the morning after. RxB


**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine. Nor are Corn Puffs. Don't wanna know? Well, too bad; you're about to find out. [HUUUGE grin]  
  
**SR**: [sniffle] I was BOOTED! ...muttermutter, whinewhine... Okay, okay. So here I am, having to repost EVERYTHING. After some thought, I've decided to leave 'most everything unaltered - reason being, my laziness. [sweatdrop] I'm changing the author's note, though. Because, wow, is this thing _old_! But still cute... _I_ think, anyway............ Oh well :) The summary basically says it all; I hope you like it. Rated for limy bits, references, and Ryou's potty-mouth. [sweatdrop] Okay, so Bakura has a potty- mouth too, but Ryou's is worse [sweatdropsweatdrop]  
  
=======================_Morning After Chit-chat_=======================  
  
The first thing Ryou felt, as he lay in bed waking up slowly, was the warmth of another body encircling him. He smiled slightly, but then he finally woke up the whole way and his eyes flew open. He found himself face to face with his sleeping yami.  
  
His immediate reaction was to scream in terror and try to get as far away from him as possible - without getting out from under the covers, because in moving he had discovered that he was very much naked.  
  
Bakura opened one eye. "Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically. "Is my breath really that bad?"  
  
Ryou relaxed a little as the memories of the night before finally came back to him. "N-no," he muttered. "I just, um, forgot for a minute there..."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "You forgot. Typical."  
  
But there was a tenderness in the way he said it that hadn't been there before, and though he still felt a little nervous Ryou relaxed the rest of the way. Until last night, waking up beside his yami probably would have been a very frightening - and painful - experience, but not any more. Because last night he had had decided he'd had enough, and had tried to take his own life. However, Bakura stopped him, and had held him while he cried until he calmed down. When Ryou asked him why he was doing this, Bakura answered that he loved him. He had explained that he had hurt his hikari because he couldn't accept that and wanted to keep his other half as far away from him as possible. But he just couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Ryou had admitted that he had always loved him too, and after that things took their... expected course. To put it as decently as possible, certain parts of Ryou's body were sore which had never been sore before.  
  
Bakura suddenly interrupted Ryou's train of thought by pulling him close, and Ryou was content to just lie where he was pulled. "I'm sorry I hurt you, before," Bakura said after a while, into the other boy's hair.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Oh, stop worrying about it; it's okay. Now."  
  
Bakura nuzzled his hikari's neck. "My hikari," he muttered contentedly.  
  
Ryou smirked. "'Yours?' What's this 'yours' thing?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's see. So far, I've been seme three times (A/N: Don't ask XD), and you haven't been at all, so technically...  
  
Suddenly Ryou rolled over so he was lying on his yami's chest, from where he regarded him thoughtfully. "Is that a challenge?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you could think of it that way, I guess," Bakura said, sounding startled.  
  
"All right." And before Bakura could do anything Ryou captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The yami tried to shift positions so he was on top but Ryou wouldn't let him; instead the hikari slowly trailed kisses down his other's jaw line and neck before finally taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Bakura groaned a little when he bit, then he soothed it with his tongue and move on to the next one.  
  
And then... Bakura's stomach growled. Ryou broke out into a fit of giggles, and said yami moaned again, for a distinctly different reason. "Oh Ra! So... hungry..."  
  
Ryou sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hungry too. Dammit, why now? Oh well, there would be other opportunities. "All right, same here," he said, smiling a little. Bakura made some sort of uncharacteristic squeaking noise when Ryou stole all the covers to wrap himself in, but the hikari pretended to pay no attention. "Let me find some clothes and I'll make some bre-Ah!" He had been about to stand up, but now he lay down again in a hurry, wincing.  
  
Bakura was instantly leaning over him in concern. If the situation had been different, Ryou would have either laughed or fainted; his yami, showing concern for him because he was hurt? "Oh shit! Did I...? I did, didn't I? Shit..."  
  
Ryou managed a smile, even though he was very busy trying to decide whether he was in serious pain or just horribly embarrassed. Then suddenly, he paled. "Fuck!"  
  
Bakura gaped at him. Ryou... just... unnatural... "Is it really that bad? Crap; I-"  
  
"School!" Ryou moaned. "I'm late! So, so very late..." He tried to leap up, but a combination of Bakura pushing him back down and a sharp jolt of pain made him stop.  
  
"You're not going anywhere today," the yami said firmly. "Just skip, for crying out loud. You know you hate the place, anyway-"  
  
"You don't understand," Ryou said, slightly muffle as he had covered his face with his arms and was seriously considering smothering himself. "I have a perfect record! I can't 'just skip'! And it's not like I can call in sick either; my dad's off on another expedition!"  
  
"Skip," Bakura said firmly.  
  
"But I-!"  
  
"No buts," Bakura said, smirking. "Unless, of course, you _want_ me to tie you to the bed posts. But then, that might tempt me to, hmm, worsen your condition, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that..."  
  
He blanched, looking up again. "You - you hentai!" The spirit just continued smirking, and he scowled. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
He seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, it is pretty funny, so, yeah."  
  
"Well, you're not going to be enjoying it much longer... Because now you have to make breakfast."  
  
Now it was Bakura's turn to go pale. "But you know I can't cook! Not with one of those box things, anyway..."  
  
"Microwave, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, those things!"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, secretly amazed that he could feel this at ease around his other half. "You know, you could just grab some poptarts. They don't have to be cooked."  
  
"But that would be a cop-out." Bakura grabbed a random pair of pants off the floor, pulled them on, and left. Ryou sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him. He was just about to curl up for a quick nap, if only so he wouldn't have to hear the destruction, when Bakura stuck his head back through the doorway.  
  
"Oh, you might want to take a bath," he said, trying to sound casual. "It'd probably make you feel, um, better..." And he took off again.  
  
He smiled a little. This was all very freakish, really. It was so weird to have his yami taking care of him like this, and he could tell it didn't come naturally for his other half either. Would it last? He supposed he shouldn't think about that. It was nice, and that was as far as he ought to go.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Bakura stared at the egg thoughtfully, before shifting his gaze to the pan on the stove. The burner cover was sort of smoking; why the hell did they put it there if it smelled so bad, anyway? Finally, he cracked the egg; some of the shell got in it because he was in such a hurry to get his hands out of the smoke, but Ryou probably wouldn't notice. Then he turned his attention to the microwave.  
  
The concept of the microwave was a complete mystery to Bakura. How could food be cooked in seconds, without any noticeable heat? He didn't want to chance it, frankly. But Ryou had mentioned poptarts, so that probably meant that he wanted some, right? Ug, maybe he wasn't so cut out for this relationship thing after all... Maybe he should try using that toaster; at least he could see where the heat was coming from with that.  
  
He absentmindedly placed two delicious pastries into the toaster, before sitting on one of the stools at the counter. The burner cover was really starting to smell, but he was too preoccupied to notice. Last night, everything had seemed so clear-cut. Admit his feelings for his hikari, or lose him forever, right? At first he had told himself that he was just doing it to save his own life; if Ryou died, he would take him with him, after all. But then his hikari did something unsuspected: he said he loved him too. Bakura had meant it more like, 'I love you like a brother,' but when Ryou kissed him there was no doubt about how he took it. And the truth of the matter was, Bakura cared about him that way too, whether he wanted to admit it or not. The temptation was too much to resist; he had stupidly given into his emotions. And now he was starting to think that he regretted it.  
  
Ryou had always been his greatest - his only - weakness, from the moment the boy had revived him from him many-millennium entrapment. At first, it was just because his enemies could easily dispose of him by killing his host. However, after a while he began to feel a sort of attachment to him. But if he were to allow himself to have a friend, that would make him even more weak. It was around that time that he had started doing anything and everything to push his hikari away, including abusing him. But the feeling of attachment just grew.  
  
He shouldn't have given in to that feeling, he thought bitterly. Look at him now, being all nice and helpful and _enjoying_ it. He was going to turn into a pharaoh clone. Pathetic. He should put a stop to this, before it was too late. It would be easy to keep his hikari from killing himself; he would just have to maintain control of his body 24-7. This would mean occasionally impersonating him for the benefit of his pitiful friends, but surely he could handle that. On the other hand... He could practically see his face. He was so girly; he would cry. He would beg him not to; say he loved him; remind him of what it was like when _he_ was trapped in the Ring for so long... Could he handle _that_?  
  
Abruptly, he was snapped out of his musings. By a loud, incessant beeping and the growing smell of smoke. He looked up, shocked, to see that the burner cover had apparently melted and the egg had just exploded all over that part of the kitchen - to say nothing of the forgotten poptarts. "RYOU!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Ryou eased himself into the steaming water, hissing slightly in pain. It went away after a minute, though, and he was able to relax. Relax, and contemplate last night's activities at his leisure.  
  
When Bakura had said that he loved him, he hadn't been able to believe it. Could his yami really mean it? He remembered looking into his eyes, and deciding that he probably didn't. It would be so unlike him. But that was certainly how he felt, so... he kissed him. When he looked at him again, he saw real emotions. Maybe it was true, after all, and he just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. Over the course of the night, and this morning, Bakura had shown that he really did care. But Ryou couldn't help but wonder, would this last?  
  
Ryou shook his head, ducking under water briefly to get his hair wet, and also to clear his mind. He really wanted it to last; it was all up to Bakura. So he supposed that all he could do was trust him, and hope for the best.  
  
It was right about then that his sense of optimism was shattered. By the sound of the smoke detector going off downstairs; for the first time he detected the slightest aroma of something burning in the air. Bakura yelled for him, his voice mingling with the beeping of said smoke detector.  
  
He simply rolled his eyes, sinking until his ears were underwater so that the sound would be slightly muffled.  
  
This had happened before. Oh yes, many times before; it was actually largely his yami's fault that he had such a reputation as a klutz. Once he got over his panic, Bakura would realize that he could put the fire out with his Ring. Fixing the stove, alas, was a different matter. Or whatever he had destroyed this time... But his dad was used to it by now. He was a very successful archeologist, so they could pay for it. After the first few times, Ryou had actually started to find these ancient-Egypt- meets-modern-technology incidents rather amusing.  
  
Abruptly, the smoke detector stopped going off. Hmm, was that a crunching sound? And muffled curses? Sigh...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Bakura slowly drug himself upstairs, filled with a sense of foreboding. The toaster and the stove, _and_ the microwave because it was over the stove... Ryou was gonna kill him.  
  
He took a deep breath, and gingerly knocked on the bathroom door. "Um, Ryou?"  
  
He could have sworn he heard a giggle, over the sound of the blow- dryer; apparently he was out of the bath. "Yes?"  
  
"I, um... killed the microwave..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"...and the toaster..."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
"...and the stove."  
  
"...Is that it?"  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"...Oh, good." Sarcasm. Yup, he was doomed.  
  
The door opened. And Ryou leaned up to kiss him.  
  
In spite of himself Bakura found his fingers weaving though his hikari's hair, which was still extra-warm and puffy from the blow-drying. This felt so good... and sickeningly weak... and good...  
  
Ryou pulled away, and shook his head at him, though the affect was slightly lessened by the fact that he was grinning. "Now I'm going to have to call dad and have him send money so I can buy some new appliances; I can't really cook with just an oven left. Come on; I'll get us something to eat."  
  
Bakura let himself be led back down to the kitchen, deep in thought again. Let's review. Was he actually worried that Ryou would be mad at him? Why? It's not like the weakling could do anything to him. And then he let himself get kissed. And he liked it. A lot. There was nothing for it; this had to stop.  
  
Once they reached the battle field/kitchen, Ryou paused to gape. Finally he shook his head, and set about making cereal. Bakura sat down at the table, carefully selecting a chair that was free of burnt egg bits, and proceeded to stare at Ryou's tightly clothed behind. Hey, focus; no drooling... You're supposed to be planning how to break it to him that you can't be with him and you're taking permanent control of him body. Body... No!  
  
Suddenly he scowled. Why did he need to break it to him, anyway? That was showing weakness; that he cared. If he really intended to go through with this he shouldn't care about telling Ryou in advance. In fact, he could take control right now; he _should_ take control right now...  
  
Ryou turned around, and set a bowl of cereal in front of him before sitting down himself. "There you go, you klutz," he said good-naturedly.  
  
He winced. Damn. Okay, maybe he would wait a few days, and get his fill of sex first. Yeah. Nothing weak about wanting sex. Just don't go all mushy. Think pharaoh-clone.  
  
Awkward silence settled in. Well, at least it was awkward for Bakura; Ryou seemed perfectly happy, munching away at his Corn Puffs. Finally, the spirit couldn't take it any more. "So... You're not, um, going to get in trouble for skipping school, are you?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, swallowing. "Oh, I don't think so. I have - _had_ - a perfect record, so I should get by with a warning from the school. And as for dad, the kitchen incident should make a nice cover-up." He smiled. "Thanks for asking, though."  
  
Melt. No! For Ra's sake, no melting! "Um, you're welcome," he muttered, studying the splattered egg bits on the wall.  
  
"Hey, when do you think we should tell the gang?"  
  
He nearly choked. Tell the gang? No way. If they knew, then there would be no way he'd be able to stop this; he couldn't impersonate two people at once. Plus, the very thought was generally revolting. "Er... I don't know. Do you think it could wait a while?"  
  
His hikari just smiled sweetly. "Okay."  
  
Then Ryou kissed him again. Mmm, Corn Puff flavored... He deepened it, pushing the cereal bowls away and pushing Ryou down onto the table in one fluid movement. Damn it all, he shouldn't be doing this; he was going to get addicted. Which would be bad... For some reason, which he had conveniently forgotten just now... Possibly because Ryou's hands were somehow down his pants...  
  
There was a strategically timed crash. Both yami and hikari jumped, a rather painful experience in their current state. Almost afraid of what he would see, Bakura looked over his shoulder.  
  
There they were: the pharaoh, the little, evil pharaoh, dog-boy, the friendship queen, and the pointy-headed freak, as he liked to call them. Dog-boy had apparently dropped his bag, but was making no move to pick it up.  
  
"Eh... hi?" Ryou squeaked, attempting to remove his hands. Bakura hurriedly got up, treating everybody to one of his finest death-glares.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing here?" he snapped, in a tone that would put Kaiba to shame.  
  
Mini-pharaoh gulped, and looked nervously Ryou, who was trying to straighten his clothes. "Um, we noticed Ryou wasn't in school today, so we thought over lunch break - what happened to your kitchen?"  
  
Anzu, meanwhile, was in mid starry-eyes faze. "Wow, that's so cute!"  
  
Bakura sweatdropped. Okay, so there was actually one thing in this world that scared him. "Out. Now."  
  
"But I thought they didn't get along..." Honda commented, stating the obvious once again.  
  
The pharaoh, baka though he might be, was never the less the only one smart enough to notice the impending threat to his life. "Let's go," he said, wrapping an arm around Yuugi's shoulders and guiding him toward the door. The others followed, in various stages of shock.  
  
"Oh dear..." was all Ryou seemed to be able to say.  
  
Bakura's mind was racing. Damn it; they weren't supposed to find out about this! Now what was he supposed to do? In banishing Ryou to his soul room, he would be officially re-opening his rivalry with Yami. Not good. Very bad, actually.  
  
The question was, was it worse than having a weakness?  
  
Ryou turned to him, looking worried. "Do you think they took it very well?" he asked earnestly.  
  
Bakura just stared for a moment. Maybe it was worse... Maybe he ought to at least try this for a while. Because just looking at him made that little spark of resistance inside of him... go out like the little spark it was. The corner of his mouth twitched into the slightest smirk. He ought to be logical, after all. His only real enemy was the baka no pharaoh. So by denying himself something he wanted... wanted quite a lot... in order to hide any weakness from him, wasn't he sort of saying that he thought the pharaoh could easily defeat him? He openly smirked now. Look at him, clutching at any possible, half-witted excuse. Yeah, Ryou was a weakness, and one he was just going to have to learn to live with.  
  
Speaking of... Ryou waved a hand in front of his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he sort of squeaked.  
  
He chuckled. "Sorry." Ryou looked faint. Oops, did he just say sorry? "Just thinking of ways to kill Yami if they _don't_ take it well." There, much better. Oops, did he just think oops? Gah, pharaoh-clone...  
  
Ryou grinned nervously. "Um, okay... Where were we?"  
  
"Hmm..." Bakura leaned in for another kiss, but to his surprise Ryou stopped him. Even more surprisingly, he had just a hint of an evil look.  
  
"No, I meant where were we... This morning?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Crap... Well, it wouldn't exactly be a good idea for him to be seme, when Ryou was still, hem, recovering from last night's activities... But...  
  
Ryou pouted. "Please? You've had the top three times already, as you so conveniently pointed out."  
  
He didn't normally approve of smiling, but maybe just this once... "Well, since you said please..." He leaned in for a kiss again, and this time he got it.  
  
===============================================================  
  
**SR**: [beams] Ah, what a lovely, pointlessly fluffy piece of stress relief! Despite the lack of an actual lemon, I think it turned out rather well. You know, according to Microsoft Word, I started this fic July 31, last year, at 9:22 at night O.o My, how time flies... Actually, I only wrote about two pages at that point; the rest of it I wrote, like, the day I posted it for the first time. I had almost forgotten it existed... Makes you wonder how many other forgotten fics I have floating around, ne? [goes all thoughtful and scary-like] Well, I guess I'd better get back to my lovely Romeo and Juliet homework now -.- Can I die, too? I mean, six people die in that play. [sigh] And yes, it's six; Lady Capulet dies too; they just briefly mention it. ...Well, what are you doing? R&R already, or I'll rant more :) 


End file.
